


老闆

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 11





	老闆

办公室

当你第一次见到周子瑜的时候，就在幻想她在茶水间上你的事情，在此前你从来不知道自己原来可以这么淫秽色情，周子瑜就静静地站在那里，你的性幻想却已经铺天盖地，你满脑子的黄色想法，小腹开始紧绷，下体几乎是一秒湿了。

平井桃向你介绍她，

“这位是周子瑜，你们以后就要一起共事了哦，Sana”

“你好，我是凑崎纱夏，叫我Sana就可以了”

她干净修长的手指缓慢地触碰到你的手心，大大的手掌将你包裹，你开始幻想，这双手若是在你体内撑开，你该会有多么痛快，她细又长手指滑过你白而嫩的大腿内壁抵达幽暗的森林，你该会有多湿。

你开始频繁地关注她，她站在打印机前，摁下打印机开关的时候，仿佛是摁下了你的跳蛋开关，你的身体因为她的一个动作而颤栗不已，你曾试过坐她旁边，开启你下*体藏着的跳蛋，你面色潮红，指尖几乎抓到发白，当她疑惑地看着你，询问你是否还好，温度略低的手掌抚摸上你的额头时，你到达了第一次的高潮，你浑身瘫软，倒在她怀里，跟她说你只是有些低血糖，于是周子瑜拨开一颗糖，送进你嘴里，你的舌尖舔到了她的指尖，你不知道她有没有发现，但这隐秘的刺激更加冲撞了你，你光是闻到她身上的味道就已经受不了，周子瑜对你来说，仿佛是一颗行走的春药。

周子瑜工作很努力，常常都是最晚走的一员，你常常故意留下，与她一同回家，你的手总是会故意与她的手碰撞，她的手很嫩，你想。

当你又一次在茶水间碰到周子瑜，你佯装不小小心将咖啡洒在了她好看的西装上，你帮她擦拭的时候触碰到她的身体，与她的眼神对上，你内心涌出巨大的罪恶感，你怎么会对这双清澈又纯洁的眼，有如此淫秽的想法，你陪周子瑜一同去洗手间擦拭衣服，水浸湿她的白衬衣，她的皮肤开始变得明显，外表盖着一层朦胧的水雾，你的喉咙开始变得干渴不已，下体又因为她要湿透了，你再也忍不住了你想。

你将她整个人抵在洗手间的墙壁上，用舌头扫过她的嘴唇，周子瑜被你的动作弄得有些呆滞，你的热感通过舌尖传递给了她，周子瑜很快就掌握住了事情的走向，她的唇贴了上来，周子瑜吻得狂妄又放肆，像是憋了很久，将你的口腔口气完全抽离，舌头滑过你的牙齿，与你的舌尖纠缠不休，你的喉咙溢出舒服的呻吟，周子瑜将你推入厕所内间，锁上门，此时你看到她的眼睛被情欲占据，眼里旋转着欲望的图形，这些都是因为你，你下体早就已经湿透，周子瑜将你抱到马桶上，你的西装裤被拉开拉链，你的大腿被张得极开，她跪坐的姿势像是完全臣服于你，在此刻，你，凑崎纱夏就是她的女王，她在你双腿之间俯首称臣。

周子瑜的鼻息喷洒在你的大腿内壁，她缓慢地吸气呼气，迟迟不做下一步的运动，你被刺激到一阵阵收缩，流出透明晶莹的液体，

“诶，是故意不穿吗？”你的下半身并没有发现那碍事的内裤，你早有预备，于是在下午并将它脱去，放在柜子里，放在了周子瑜的柜子里。

周子瑜开始小心地触碰你，她的脸被你夹紧的大腿弄得靠你极近，距离只有不到1cm的距离，她缓缓伸出了舌头。

她温热的舌尖触碰你的外壁，舌尖上的颗粒感几乎让你欲生欲死，你望着这一切，周子瑜好看的脸埋在你的双腿之间，你将双手插入她的头发，迫使她抬起头来，周子瑜生得极好的脸，仰着头看你，她的脖颈纤细，嘴边还挂着来自你体内的液体，她将舌头伸入你的洞穴，在里面旋转打转，你的喉咙开始溢出来细碎的呻吟，周子瑜卖力地舔弄着你，你像是在海平面的小船，被欲望的浪潮打的几乎要翻船，你的双手大力地抓着她的头发，催促她更快一点，你的毛发摩擦着她的脸，周子瑜的舌尖往深里去，她扫过你的凸起，而后将它包裹、打转、你被刺激到不断地发出闷哼。

当她用湿热的口腔完全包裹着你的时候，你达到了第二次高潮，腿间被水打湿，有些甚至喷洒到了周子瑜的脸上，她舔掉自己嘴边的水渍，伸着头上来与你接吻，她的唇齿间满是来自你的咸腥味，周子瑜伸出手指，让你含着，你舔舐她的手指，用你的口水完全浸湿它，你细细品味，像是在品尝什么美食佳肴，你迷离的神情极大地刺激了她。

她将手指抽出，将你翻过来，伸到你早已湿透的地带，指尖滑过外壁，她修长的手指如你所愿，撑开了你的内壁，手指微微勾起，开始抽动，你唇口微张，你几乎要被周子瑜操到失神，她的节奏极稳，像是早就已经了解清晰你的G点，她无数次滑过，却不用力，像是想要延长你的体验，你带着哭呛求她：

“子瑜，子瑜，求求你，”

她才缓缓勾起手指按压那个地带，开始了更加猛烈的撞击，周子瑜的每一次抽动都让你双脚忍不住打颤，你距离临界点越来越近，周子瑜另外一只手揉捏着你好看的臀部，你更加大力地收缩，将她的手指含得更深更用力，周子瑜细细研磨你的凸起，你被欲望的浪潮打湿，到达了第三次高峰，周子瑜的胸腔紧紧地贴着你的背，她撞击着你的臀部。

“姐姐上次在我旁边高*潮，我是知道的哦”


End file.
